Talk:Trading Offers/@comment-44575089-20191203024911
I'm selling Neon beetles and one zeipera (Neon Beetles cost: 50 seperate) |||||ONLY PEARS!||||| (Zeipera cost: 100 for Neon) ----> This lil guy is a male also a juvenile not sure what the personality is yet you'll find that out when you get him. He is Neon just incase you can't see it because of my bad quality. He has Dark skinned wings with a orange neon glow around it, topped off with a Orange Neon coat ! Wowza! (First Neon Beetle) ----> This is a a male also, and a juvenile Not sure what personality it has. And it has Neon on most of its body including its wings, head, tail, and most of its lower body. Looks like a Hulk Beetle if you know what I mean, Wow Wow Wow! (Second Neon Beetle) ----> This Beautiful Beetle has Neon blue on its lower wings, topped off with a golden yellow. this is a Girl, the first one actually. Whoever gets this one is lucky, the colors are amazing! Also a Juvenile incase you were wondering. (Third Neon Beetle) ---> Woah, Woah, Woah! This Neon beauty is stunning. He has a Slight dark blue glow underneath him, and on his lower wings he has a Neon teal glow, topped off with a white coat. This is a male, but this one is an adult. Take good care of my friend will yah! (Fourth Neon Beetle) ---> Oh look at this guy! He has a Lightish blue underneath him, and has a white Neon glow to his inner wings, topped off with a Clear blueish coat! Such a beauty! This stunning Beetle is a male too! READ THIS PLEASE! |||||| I know you don't want to read this but it is important if you want the dragons.|||||| After you have selected the Beetles or Zeipera you wanted comment them down below by the numbers they were listed up top. After you do so I will scroll through the comments and put either a 1 or a 2. The 1 means that you get that dragon, add me on roblox and join me. The 2 means that someone already got it. ;c Sorry. Be warned that I do have school and I am logging off for the night, so it may take me a while to get back to you guys. Don't get impatient because I will log back on and add you guys so that you can get the dragons you have claimed unless someone has already took them. Hope you enjoy the dragons that i've picked out, Yes I'm selling them at a low price because I had so many of them and I don't want to throw them away, so I'm giving all my fellow roblox players a chance to get them! :3 Good luck, see you after school! User name : Reborn212343 Reminder though, do not spam me with friend requests. I will let you know if you got it first, then I will ask you your user and I will tell you to add me , then we will meet up and I will give you the dragon you selected with the pears that you bought the dragons with. If you do spam me with requests and I haven't told you to add me then expect to get denied and others will get the dragon that you selected.